


Ticking Bomb

by Yuroxxie317



Category: Fandomless
Genre: F/M, Random oneshot, random oc's and a random situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuroxxie317/pseuds/Yuroxxie317
Summary: Based on a writing prompt. Nichole and Alex have been in and out of violent situations for years. It was how they met after all. Alex manages to get captured and is giving his wife a difficult time as she tries to free him from certain death.
Relationships: Female OC/Male OC





	Ticking Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm a sucker for writing prompts from Tumblr. I saw this one come across my dash and decided to brush off a couple of my OC's. If anyone is interested in their random adventures and stupidity, let me know. These two make me giggle way too much.

“Can we talk about this when there isn’t a ticking bomb strapped onto you?!”

It was a bit harsh, but she was furious and terrified for the man that had been beaten within an inch of his life. The damn explosives were just a freaking cherry on top. Nichole sighed as she looked the damned thing over, knowing she was way out of her element. Her partner was the one that was better with explosives, she was better with blades and subterfuge. “I’m sorry, I know you’re…You’re getting out of here, even if I have to carry you.” Emerald hues took in the missing prosthetic that should have been attached to the remainder of his left leg. The bastards had taken it as a demented trophy and Nichole had to take a deep breath to keep from screaming obscenities and dragging him with her as she tracked them down. “Guess what Raoul left sitting in the truck this time,” she offered, a half-hearted smile tugging at her lips. 

“’t’s okay. You don’t have to do that for me. Grab the guys and go.” The strained words made her sorry attempt at mirth wane. 

“Nice try. You’re not getting away from me that easily.” Her voice was barely audible as she stared at the object of destruction strapped to his chest. Lithe fingers trembled as she stripped her gloves off and tried the radio again, cursing when she got nothing. Of course they were all still fighting their way in or keeping others out. She was on her own. Strands of sandy blonde hair fell into her face as she dropped the black gloves and carefully started to work on the device. His lips parted and she glared up at him, silencing whatever it is he was going to say, most likely another attempt to get her to leave. But she could feel the exhaustion coming off him in waves, he wasn’t up for fighting her, in any way. “Shut it, Alex. We’re getting out of here together or not at all.” 

He knew the set of her shoulders, the determination on her face, and he knew that there was no point in trying to argue with her. So he stopped trying, giving her the silence she needed to work. Instead, his dark eyes dropped to the fingers working on freeing him, trying to save them both. His gaze lingered on the intricate design inked on the fourth finger of her left hand. Okay, he wasn’t good at silence, ever. “I thought that was why you kept the gloves on.”

“Yeah, well it’s a bit late to try and hide the fact that I have people I care about. Don’t you think?” A brow arched, but she didn’t look up as she started fiddling, carefully, with the wires. When she disconnected one, she held her breath, praying it was the right one. But it did nothing. Growling, she moved onto the next one she’d thought to pull, another silent prayer that it didn’t make their kids orphans. But the ticking stopped and she gave a relieved chuckle, moving faster to get it off of him.

“Hey! Look at you! You’re going to make the other guys obsolete soon,” he teased the blonde as he ran a hand through his auburn locks as soon as she removed the device. Alex watched her set it on the ground on the other side of the room before returning to him, kneeling down in front of the chair he was still sat on.

“Wow! Obsolete? Three whole syllables. You sure you didn’t hurt your brain on that one, baby?” she asked with a laugh as she hugged him, finally able to touch him without fear of setting off anything that would destroy them. Muscled arms wrapped around her lithe frame, hugging her tight. “You going to be a man about it or do I have to guilt you into letting me help you?” Nichole inquired, pulling back from the embrace. It wasn’t like she had another prosthetic for him, he’d have to let her guide him out, take some of his weight, something. Watching the stern set of his face, she was relieved when he nodded, taking one arm over her shoulders and helping him up. While she couldn’t do much while supporting his weight, she wouldn’t emasculate him any further by having one of her men carry him out. That would just be cruel.

Feeling his left hand squeeze hers, she gave a slight smile. “Let’s go find the fuckers that took my leg so I can beat them with it.”

Nichole laughed and shook her head as she started for the door, careful to keep at a pace he could match. “I thought we already did that with the first group that took your leg,” she pointed out, earning her a laugh from the man beside her.

“Fine. Let’s go find the fuckers that took my fake leg so I can beat them to death with it. I want to get home before the kids go to sleep.”

She didn’t have the heart to tell him that it wouldn’t happen, that the kids would be probably up and off to school by the time they finally made it home. Then again, he knew it, too, but it was a good goal to have. Nodding, she waited until one of her men got the door before helping Alex through it, determined to get his prosthetic and then get him home. That, and to tear every bastard that had touched him to pieces.


End file.
